


Непритязательный

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, PWP, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Если бы Такасуги смотрел артхаус порно с выключенным звуком, это было бы примерно так.





	Непритязательный

Если бы Такасуги смотрел артхаус порно с выключенным звуком, это было бы примерно так. Нет, не так. Но звуков через стекло действительно не проникало. В вечерний сумрак тихого проулка доносился отдалённый гул с соседних улиц — шуршание машин по асфальту вперемешку с гудками, голосами и смехом, невнятной музыкой — и поверх этого наслаивалось еле слышное жужжание дешёвых неоновых вывесок над головой. Как будто к видеоряду пришили чужую звуковую дорожку.  
Такасуги медленно затянулся и продолжал беззастенчиво смотреть в окно сквозь сизую завесу дыма. У него не было привычки смотреть порнофильмы или подсматривать за другими. Но сейчас он решил сделать исключение.

Началось совсем не с того. Дела привели его в Эдо, и конечно там должен был оказаться Гинтоки, хоть они успешно не попадались друг другу на глаза уже десять лет. Такасуги всё раздумывал, бросить ли ему вызов, покончить ли наконец со всем. Но изо дня в день Гинтоки никуда не девался, и, казалось, его лень и беспечность были заразны. Отчего-то Такасуги медлил и не пытался встретить его лицом к лицу. Изо дня в день он наблюдал за бесцельным существованием “Гин-чана”: мелкие бессмысленные поручения, разгуливание по барам, пачинко и казино, перепалки с соседями и сожителями, детьми и собаками. Бесконечные детские комиксы, ковыряние в носу и безделье. Пустая трата времени. Каждым своим ленивым движением он показывал, насколько опустился, став слабой никчёмной тенью того воина, с которым Такасуги так долго бежал наперегонки.  
Теперь убить его ничего не стоило. Не стоило его и убивать. Такая победа не значила бы ровно ничего. Пустая трата времени. 

Так Такасуги думал до того вечера.  
Расслабленную походку Гинтоки ни с чьей не спутать. Как обычно, он шёл не спеша по пёстрым улицам Кабуки-чо, разглядывая объявления о распродажах, пока вдруг не завернул в какой-то переулок, а там зашёл в захудалый лав-отель. Такасуги приостановился в укромном дверном проёме напротив. Блики от неровно мигающих вывесок выхватывали из темноты обшарпанные занавески в больших окнах. Здесь и не пахло романтикой. Неужели Гинтоки настолько нуждается в деньгах? А, да, конечно, нуждается. Не то что бы Такасуги стеснялся увидеть еблю, не то что бы он никогда не видел Гинтоки занятым еблей, но не так. Дыхание спёрло от ненависти. Такасуги скривил губы и уже собирался уйти. Плюнуть и уехать к чертям из Эдо, чтобы больше не видеть это... Стряхнуть горькое отвращение, — странно, что ему ещё есть в чём разочаровываться. Но заглянув в окно номера, он не смог.

Там в комнате, в сумраке, подсвеченном ярким рекламным щитом на соседнем здании, был совершенно другой Гинтоки. Он вёл себя совсем не так вяло и развязно, как на улице или в баре. Даже на таком расстоянии было видно, что он двигался иначе, хищно и пластично, вызывая болезненные воспоминания. С Гинтоки в комнате был ещё один человек. Конечно же, Такасуги видел фотографии Хиджикаты Тоширо, заместителя командующего Шинсенгуми, раньше. Правда, впервые увидеть его живьём он ожидал вовсе не так. И не в таком месте. Однако, Гинтоки шустрее, чем Такасуги думал — выгодно пристроился.

Подходя к Хиджикате, Гинтоки ухмыльнулся, совсем по-старому, и что-то сказал, потом притянул вплотную и поцеловал. Это выглядело так привычно и естественно, так по-свойски, что у Такасуги кольнуло в груди.  
Они долго целовались, пятясь к кровати и постепенно снимая друг с друга одежду. Несмотря на свой образ жизни, Гинтоки выглядел так же, как в юности, разве что его плечи стали шире, телосложение крепче. Насколько Такасуги мог разглядеть в постоянно меняющем расцветку полумраке, они были одинаково хорошо сложены, только чёрные волосы Хиджикаты оттеняли неизменные светлые кудри Гинтоки. Такасуги оглядел спину, задницу и крепкие ноги Хиджикаты. Неплохо. Чего и следовало ожидать от мечника с его репутацией.

В окно было видно только часть постели, на которой они устроились, и было сложно рассмотреть, что они там делали. Некоторое время, похоже, они просто сидели и о чём-то спорили. Потом Хиджиката повалил Гинтоки на постель, но тот извернулся, подминая его под себя. Они катались по кровати, переплетаясь руками и ногами, и ни один не уступал другому. Похоже, вместо секса они занимались единоборством, чем-то вроде дзюдо в голом виде.  
Что за детский сад. Ну что ж, у всех свои предпочтения. Возможно, Хиджиката извращенец и платит Гинтоки за свои грязные фантазии. Это выглядело достаточно ванильно. Такасуги пожал плечами и не спеша заново заправил кисэру.  
Со временем движения на постели замедлились, всё ещё без явного победителя, и чья-то рука вытянулась и, нашарив что-то на тумбочке, скрылась между тесно переплетёнными телами. Их схватка приобрела несколько другой характер — стала одновременно более напряжённой и тягучей. Надо отдать должное — переход от борьбы к сексу был ловким и почти незаметным.

Сначала они двигались медленно, всё ещё крепко обнимая друг друга, словно спаянные. Потом Хиджиката приподнялся над Гинтоки, по-хозяйски развернул и начал размашисто трахать его. Неоновые отсветы подчёркивали линии и игру мышц его спины и бёдер. Такасуги никогда раньше не замечал за собой склонности к вуайеризму, но сейчас не мог оторваться. Уличные звуки отдалились, а в голове рассеянно кружили и бились, как мотыльки по стеклу, ноты какой-то полузнакомой мелодии. Быстрее… быстрее.  
Вывеска над головой с жалобным треском замигала, и строб-эффект выжег на сетчатке яркие картинки — кадр за кадром — руки на бёдрах, на плечах, запрокинутая голова, волосы чернее теней. Кадр за кадром — Гинтоки медленно развернулся и вот он уже на коленях Хиджикаты, серебристые волосы отблёскивают рядом с чёрными, руки, обнимающие руки, сжимающие руки, напряжённые мышцы, и поцелуи, поцелуи...  
Эти двое вели себя так, словно вокруг них не было безвкусицы дешёвого лав-отеля, не было увеселительного квартала, где за деньги почасово покупают и продают любые утехи. Не было ни для них, ни для Такасуги. Это было слишком откровенно, слишком… страстно. Слишком непохоже на секс без обязательств.  
То, как они прикасались друг к другу, наполнило Такасуги странным беспокойством. Табак давно догорел, и он нервно постукивал чашечкой кисэру по ладони. Что-то здесь было не так. Не по шаблону очередной платной услуги мастера на все руки. Не могло этого быть.  
Неважно, какие слова говорил Гинтоки, брал ли деньги, тело и движения выдавали его. В той комнате не было йорозуи Гин-чана — не воспринимающего ничего всерьёз раздолбая. Закусив губу до боли, Такасуги всё не мог заставить себя отвести глаза. Лицо Гинтоки ему удалось ясно разглядеть только после нескольких смен поз — резко освещённое ярко-розовым выражение лица — и Такасуги обожгло совершенно неожиданное чувство. Забытое и неправильное чувство.  
Отшатнувшись от стены, Такасуги быстро отвернулся и зашагал прочь. Невозможно. Нет, не может быть.

*

Струны дребезжали. Ноты срывались в фальшь. Такасуги раздражённо отложил сямисен и откинулся к стене. Даже привычная обстановка собственного корабля казалась неестественной, душной.  
— Насколько ещё мы задержимся в Эдо? — Бансай вопросительно поднял бровь. Как обычно, он подошёл тихо и незаметно.  
— Распорядись, чтобы отменили завтрашнюю встречу в Киото. Им будет полезно подождать и поволноваться. А нам нужно собрать побольше информации здесь, в Эдо. Я всё-таки воспользуюсь тем приглашением на приём завтра вечером.

Такасуги давно привык к интригам и торговле влиянием высшего света, — к игрокам, которые рассчитывали использовать его в своих целях. И не подозревали, что он использует их сам, — пусть само высшее общество послужит средством собственного уничтожения. В этом даже была некая справедливость. Желающих и перспективных контактов в новой столице было достаточно, чтобы пробыть здесь куда дольше. К тому же, стоило познакомиться поближе с человеком, с которым Гинтоки становился прежним. На которого Гинтоки глядел настолько неравнодушно.

***

Такасуги подошёл к Хиджикате словно невзначай, на уличном базаре на следующий день. Его напарник отошёл к ларьку с данго и о чём-то заговорил с хозяином.  
— Не дадите прикурить? — “Как банально,” подумал Такасуги, и губы невольно изогнулись в ироничной улыбке. Он неторопливо достал кисэру, пошарил в рукаве в поисках кисета с табаком.  
Хиджиката взглянул на него с явным недоверием. Но тут же устало потер висок и кивнул, даже слегка улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Пройдёмте сюда — здесь есть место для курения. Последнее время всё больше ограничений, курильщикам приходится тяжко.  
У специально маркированного столба Хиджиката порылся в кармане и вытащил зажигалку, пару раз щёлкнув, дал прикурить.  
Несколько ненавязчивых слов, пока они мирно курили рядом. Такасуги вполне походил на благожелательного гражданина. Мягкая улыбка, обыденная речь, и даже террорист в розыске не вызывает подозрений. Тем более, что его люди в рядах правоохранительных органов Бакуфу регулярно уничтожали любые фотографии, которые позволили бы кому-либо узнать его в лицо. 

Такасуги смотрел на строгое, немного усталое лицо Хиджикаты и видел лицо, искажённое в страсти, откинутую голову, прикрытые глаза. Вспоминал, как выгибалось крепкое обнажённое тело — сейчас полностью скрытое под чёрной формой, — как кожа блестела от испарины и пошло отсвечивала ярко-розовыми и ядовито-зелёными бликами от неоновой вывески за окном.  
Его глаза синие. Такой разрез Такасуги видел только нарисованным, в Гионе.* Хоть песню пиши.  
Наблюдая за Хиджикатой, Такасуги отметил, как даже во время перекура тот не ослабил бдительности, хоть и держался вполне спокойно. Судя по его собранной манере и чётким движениям, он был бы опасным противником. В отличие от чиновников и прочих служащих правительства, с кем Такасуги приходилось иметь дело, Хиджиката не старался произвести впечатление, говорил просто, почти грубо. Но и без пренебрежения к простому прохожему. Кажется, Шинсенгуми сформировали из ронинов и простолюдинов — отбросов традиционного самурайского общества. Неужели они стремились стать самураями — такими, как говорил учитель? Сложно поверить, что в этом обществе, в правительстве, хоть кто-то пытался стать лучше.

— Советую не создавать проблем в общественном месте. — Хиджиката уже не стоял рядом, а сурово возвышался над кучкой богато одетых подростков перед полуразгромленным прилавком. Они обиженно смотрели исподлобья. Продавец одинаково нервно поглядывал то на подростков, то на Хиджикату.  
— Какое тебе дело, коп, — противно протянул лощёный мальчик. Двое других мальчишек с опаской посмотрели на Хиджикату, но переглянулись и встали ближе к своему другу. — Ты знаешь, кто я такой? Мой отец важный человек. Самурай, не то что какой-то полицейский. Знай своё место и не встревай.  
— Если он такой важный, почему у тебя не нашлось денег заплатить за покупку?  
— Эта дрянь не стоит денег!  
Подросток запнулся и взвизгнул от боли. Рука Хиджикаты двигалась неуловимо быстро, но натренированный глаз Такасуги проследил за тумаками всем троим.  
— Эй! Что ты делаешь?  
— Мне наплевать, кто твой папаша. За плохое поведение надо отвечать. Могу преподать наглядный урок прямо здесь.  
Под немигающим взглядом Хиджикаты подростки быстро сдулись и поникли.  
— А теперь вы пойдёте и извинитесь перед продавцом за беспокойство. И заплатите за ущерб заведению.

Какое-то смутное воспоминание почти всплыло на поверхность, и затылок слегка заныл. Заносчивых сынков знатных самурайских семей Такасуги хорошо помнил из собственного детства. Всё, на что они годились — угрожать статусом и властью родителей. Всё давалось им просто, по праву рождения — так зачем делать лишние усилия. С возрастом ничего не менялось. Почти никто не был готов и слова сказать наперекор разжиревшим представителям высшего света. Так называемым самураям. 

— А у тебя не будет неприятностей? Вдруг у них и правда высокопоставленные семьи? — светски поинтересовался Такасуги.  
— Молодёжь надо воспитывать, — пожал плечами Хиджиката, прикуривая как ни в чём не бывало.

Стоило уходить, не затягивать. Но ни один из них не двигался первым. Такасуги медленно вдохнул, не спеша, словно один вдох можно растянуть до бесконечности. Душистый дым из кисэру щекотал нёбо и горло, ласкал бархатистым ароматом. Голова начинала слегка кружиться — но он ещё сдерживал дыхание, мягко, словно держа наготове рукоять катаны. Где-то в глубине размеренно пульсировало сердце. Ещё немного. И ещё. Он провёл языком по сухой губе, по гладкому наконечнику мундштука. И так же медленно выдохнул ленивое облачко дыма. Оно кудрявилось в застывшем воздухе между ними. Ничто вокруг не двигалось. Они — вдвоём на этой улице, — и шаги и голоса прохожих смешались в неважный белый шум. 

***

Ближе к вечеру Такасуги пробирался сквозь толпы по шумным торговым улицам в центре Эдо. Окольными путями он добрался в условленный бар недалеко от делового квартала. Бансай ещё не пришёл, а есть было рано. Такасуги пристроился за столиком в тихом углу и заказал саке. Здесь, среди скучных посетителей в приглушённых тонах и серых костюмах, даже его более скромное кимоно выделялось расцветкой и узорчатой тканью.  
Как бы там ни было, Такасуги не позволял себе опуститься до смешной маскировки, как Зура. Но на него и так никто не обращал особого внимания. Никто не узнавал его и не вызывал полицию. И его здесь никто не интересовал.  
Оставалось только ждать. 

***

Хиджиката смотрит пристально, холодно. Его рука, поддев цубу, уже сжимает в готовности ножны катаны.  
— Такасуги. Ты арестован.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, я так просто сдамся?  
Рассмеявшись, Такасуги делает шаг вперёд. Его собственная катана рассекает воздух и со звоном стали останавливает встречный удар. Пьянящее чувство опасности развязывает язык.  
— Хиджиката Тоширо, господин заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми. На удивление непритязательный человек.  
— Да что ты обо мне знаешь.  
“Знаю, что ты куришь дешёвые сигареты, посещаешь простые закусочные и убогие лав-отели. И твой вкус в партнёрах оставляет желать лучшего”.  
Давление на катану заставляет приятно напрячься, но Такасуги не спешит выйти из противостояния. Вблизи можно сравнить ширину плеч, изучить сжатые обветренные губы, цепкий взгляд. Показалось или в его глазах пронеслась мимолётная улыбка?

После бесконечного мгновения они отталкиваются друг от друга. Лезвия скользят с тонким скрежетом. Такасуги отступает, делает ложный выпад, быстро разворачивается, направляя катану в другую сторону. Но его атака остановлена, и он поспешно парирует ответный удар.  
Такасуги улыбается под лязг стали. Хиджиката не отступает ни на шаг, молниеносно реагирует на каждое движение, словно чувствует преднамерение атак. Он нападает и не ослабляет нажима. Такасуги приходится поднапрячься, чтобы устоять под напором необычного стиля — несколько грубого, но эффективного. Удары Хиджикаты мощные, но он легко и ловко передвигается, неожиданно быстро и непредсказуемо меняя направление. Каждое движение отточено и гармонично.  
Бой затягивается — ни один не уступает другому, обмениваясь ударами то быстро, то медленно. Давно не было случая сразиться с таким сильным противником. Встретить чей-то меч на равных и не быть уверенным в исходе поединка.

— В какой деревне ты нахватался таких неотёсанных приёмов? — Катаны сталкиваются с такой силой, что удар отдаёт по всей длине руки. — Или ты их сам придумал?  
Хиджиката хмурится, но не отвлекается. Делает полшага назад и тут же быстрый выпад, заставляя Такасуги увернуться в сторону. Что ж, Такасуги не особо ожидал, что боец с его опытом поведётся на дешёвую подначку.

Они обмениваются серией быстрых ударов и замедляются, кружа друг против друга плавными шагами вдоль и поперёк по широкому пустому додзё. Хиджиката дышит ровно и глубоко, переступает без видимых усилий. Похоже, он в прекрасной форме. Такасуги улыбается. Сердце стучит — больше от веселья, чем от усталости.  
Пора закончить бой и показать своё превосходство. Ложный выпад, второй, он подступает ближе и пинает ногой в живот, но Хиджиката ловит его ступню и притягивает, лишая равновесия, и сшибает с ног ответным пинком в солнечное сплетение. Какой он неожиданно гибкий.  
Такасуги пролетает в воздухе и с размаху прикладывается спиной о деревянный пол, еле успевая защитить голову. Хиджиката тут как тут — резким пинком выбивает катану из рук и, не дав времени подняться, садится на бёдра Такасуги и давит ладонью на грудь, всем весом прижимая его к полу. Обнажённое лезвие катаны в другой руке поблёскивает в опасной близости от шеи Такасуги. Тот заинтригован: почему же Хиджиката не применил стандартный полицейский приём для обездвижения и не придушил для верности?  
— Сдавайся. — Торжествующий взгляд чуть меняется, когда он замечает сквозь одежду Такасуги явный стояк. Такасуги просовывает руку между ними и накрывает ладонью пах Хиджикаты, чувствуя, что тот не менее возбуждён. Как всё-таки восхитителен разрез на мгновение расширившихся глаз.  
Хиджиката следит за ним, глядя сверху вниз, и позволяет расстегнуть штаны. Обхватить горячий член и сжать головку пальцами. Он молчит, только чуть раздувает ноздри, когда Такасуги облизывается и тянет его на себя.  
Катана клацает о пол. Твёрдая рука отводит полу кимоно, резко, чуть царапая, проводит по непокрытой фундоси коже бедра.  
— Ты думаешь, я трахну тебя? Вот так? — И он грубо хватает и стискивает пальцами ягодицу. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
— Нет... трахни меня, потому что я так хочу. — Что-то во взгляде Хиджикаты неуловимо меняется. От такого взгляда Такасуги пробирает холодок. — Ты наконец поймал меня. Быстрее.  
И всё же его руки смягчаются. Такасуги готов выть. Он скажет что угодно, лишь бы вернуть того беспощадного бойца, который жёстко бросил его на пол.  
— Ты со всеми преступниками так нежно обращаешься? Я тебе не Широяша.  
Хиджиката застывает на месте.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Я же говорил, ты непритязательный. Куришь дешёвые сигареты, посещаешь простые закусочные и убогие лав-отели. И твой вкус в партнёрах оставляет желать лучшего.  
— Что за тупые наезды. Какие ещё партнёры?  
— Тупые пофигистичные бездельники.  
— Да что ты о нём знаешь.  
Слишком много. В груди закипает смех.  
— Зачем ты строишь из себя самурая? Зачем защищаешь этот негодный порядок?  
— Ты предлагаешь что-то лучше? А теперь хочешь, чтобы я, простой деревенский парень, отымел твою высокорожденную задницу? Зачем мне это надо?  
— А зачем тебе Гинтоки? К тому же, я вижу, тебе вполне нравится моя компания, — одной рукой он всё ещё поглаживает твёрдый член Хиджикаты. — Ведь ты знаешь, что его звали Широяшей на войне. Я был там, с ним.  
Хиджиката угрюмо молчит, только сильнее наваливается сверху, сдавливает грудь до боли.  
— Ну что, передумал меня арестовывать? Хочешь, я расскажу о нём? Или всё-таки трахнемся?  
— Хватит болтать.

***

— ...Шинске, прости, что я опоздал. — Бансай вперил в него невозмутимый взгляд. Такасуги протёр глаза. Неужели он задремал посреди дня? И что за несусветная мелодрама ему приснилась?  
— Ничего. Здесь неплохое саке. Присаживайся.  
— Такечи устроил всё, что мы обсудили. Он ждёт в Киото.  
— Хорошо. Пусть назначит ту встречу с Харусаме через неделю. А мы пока побудем здесь.  
Они выпили. Закусили. Такасуги курил, подумывая о смене обстановки. Всё-таки было бы сложно найти место скучнее.  
— Ты уверен, что стоит оставаться в Эдо так долго? — наконец спросил Бансай. Странно, обычно он не задавал лишних вопросов.  
— А… ещё есть кое-какие незаконченные дела.

Ещё день, от силы два, чтобы разобраться насчёт Гинтоки. Решить раз и навсегда. А пока стоило выйти проветриться перед дипломатическим банкетом и переговорами этим вечером.

***

Как же надоедают бесконечные высокопарные речи переполненных собственной важностью аманто. Хорошо, что терпение в его случае вознаграждается полезными знакомствами и выгодными связями. Прохладный камень жезла удачи и изобилия — приятная тяжесть в ладони. Эта безделушка — подарок от высокопоставленного дипломата труднопроизносимой федерации из какой-то далёкой звёздной системы. Такасуги наплевать на мастерство знаменитых резцов, редчайший и драгоценный инопланетный голубой нефрит, символы статуса. Понты. Как ни замаскирован декоративной резьбой — это всё же стилизованный член: от изящно закруглённой головки, разукрашенного ствола, до широкого основания-подставки. Размер, конечно, впечатляет.

Такасуги томно потягивается и откладывает безделушку в сторону. Совсем рядом Хиджиката склоняется над Гинтоки, привстав на коленях. Сильные линии его шеи и спины, чуть напряжённых плеч, соблазнительный изгиб ягодиц куда красивее какой-то побрякушки. Такасуги разводит его ноги чуть шире и медленно мнёт его задницу, разглядывая, как его потемневший член ритмично входит в Гинтоки. А Гинтоки лежит на боку на горе подушек, раскинув ноги, с небольшой улыбкой смотрит из-под бледных ресниц на них обоих и лениво подрачивает себе. Такасуги зарывается носом в короткие чёрные волосы, покусывает загривок — так и подмывает присоединиться и снова вставить ему, трахнуть их двоих одновременно. Если бы он не только что кончил сам… Забытая среди цыганского хаоса цветных подушек молочно-голубая вещица наталкивает на новую мысль.

— Постой, помнишь ту штуку? Давай сейчас. Расслабься. — Такасуги слегка сжимает бедро Хиджикаты, замедляя движение, раздвигает ягодицы шире и надавливает пальцем на влажный припухший вход, всё ещё скользкий и мягкий. Проталкивает внутрь, совсем чуть чуть. Трёт подушечкой по краю.  
— Давай… — Хиджиката оборачивается, смотрит прямо, но в его голосе хрипотца. Сухие губы скользят по скуле, по губам.  
После предшествующих часов этой ночи Хиджиката уже почти готов для массивного жезла. Такасуги осторожен. Он не скупится на смазку, не спешит, тщательно работая пальцами.  
Хиджиката сейчас двигается совсем медленно, словно во сне, и Гинтоки корчит недовольную мину.  
— Эй, не отвлекайся. Чего ты там копошишься, Такасуги… — но умолкает, когда Хиджиката поводит бёдрами, вгоняя член глубже, и мягко прикусывает его за подбородок, потом за нижнюю губу, а потом затягивает её в рот.

Пока они целуются, Такасуги надавливает на промежность Хиджикаты и прижимает широкую головку дипломатического подарка — наконец этой высокостатусной безделушке найдётся достойное применение, — к входу. Завороженно наблюдает, как он потихоньку поддаётся и растягивается, как тесно он облегает скользкий каменный жезл. Такасуги толкает толстый бледно-голубой ствол чуть глубже… а навстречу его движению, по пояснице Хиджикаты стекает капелька пота. Еле слышен его глухой низкий стон и глубокое дыхание.  
Уткнувшись лбом в плечо Гинтоки и слегка подрагивая, Хиджиката теперь полулежит на нём с широко разведёнными, совсем согнутыми коленями. Перед Такасуги прекрасный вид его прогнутой спины, бесстыдно выставленной задницы, из которой пошло торчит крупный резной жезл, промежности, широко раскрытой задницы Гинтоки, в которую почти до основания всажен его член. В комнате не хватает воздуха. Невольно замерев, Такасуги встряхивается и снова мягко подталкивает жезл. А Гинтоки, не отрывая глаз от Такасуги, поглаживает Хиджикату по спине, теребит его растрёпанный затылок.  
Взгляд Гинтоки, цепкий и голодный — словно обещание сделать с Такасуги точно то же, что он делает с Хиджикатой, — обжигает неожиданной жаркой волной. Такасуги не видел у него этого взгляда так давно, ещё с войны. Не испытывал этого необузданного желания так давно. Сердце стучит в предвкушении. Глядя сверху вниз, Такасуги вызывающе проводит языком по нижней губе. Гинтоки скалится в ответ и широко лижет шею Хиджикаты и прикусывает его ухо, заставив тихо вскрикнуть, но не отводит глаз от Такасуги.

Интересно, как Хиджиката отреагирует, когда войдёт резная часть жезла — с гладкими выпуклостями в форме цветов и фруктов на изящно изогнутых стеблях — символами изобилия. Такасуги прикусывает пересохшие губы — его собственный член изнывает от напряжения, а задница отзывается тягучим ощущением, но всё это подождёт.  
Он плавно вгоняет жезл до конца, до самого расширения у основания, и останавливается. Поддавшись бездумному желанию, проводит языком по тонкой горячей кромке, так натянутой, что чувствуются крупные выпуклости украшений жезла. Хиджиката содрогается всем телом и колючая волна озноба накрывает Такасуги. Он жмурится, задев языком гладкий рифлёный камень, разогретый внутренним жаром. Улыбается и не спеша ласкает Хиджикату языком, под протяжные вздохи мнёт его ягодицу и массирует пальцами его промежность и яйца. Поглаживает основание члена — и сейчас твёрдого, — ненадолго отвлекаясь на Гинтоки, невесомо царапая ногтями по внутренней стороне его бедра. Пусть Хиджиката привыкает к полной длине и толщине жезла, хотя сложно сказать, можно ли к такому привыкнуть, или можно ли растянуть его даже больше. 

Через некоторое время, когда Хиджиката окликает его осипшим голосом, Такасуги отрывается от него и приподнимается, протирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Гинтоки всё смотрит на него, сдвинув брови и закусив губу, сжимая член в кулаке. Такасуги ласково улыбается ему, ведь все козыри у него. Одной рукой он гладит разомлевшего Хиджикату по спине и бедру, а другой начинает мягко двигать жезлом.  
Как восхитительно легко толстый каменный ствол выскальзывает почти до конца из широко растянутого отверстия, которое сокращается вокруг него. Как восхитительно глубоко он входит обратно, сначала гладкий, а потом красиво рифлёный резными узорами: фантастическими цветами и фруктами, заляпанными густой полупрозрачной смазкой. Узоры разные с каждой стороны: можно проверить, медленно поворачивая жезл, ввинчивая его до основания. Как восхитительно Хиджиката снова и снова принимает в себя влажно блестящий голубой камень, который так ярко выделяется на фоне раскрасневшейся кожи и тёмных волосков в паху. Какой он восхитительно эластичный, какой чувствительный. Этот жезл словно специально создан для Хиджикаты, чтобы наполнить его. Снова и снова. Толкнуть, ещё, чуть назад, повернуть, покачать взад-вперёд — то быстрее, то медленнее, то длиннее, то короче, — вытянуть почти до конца, вытащить совсем и потереть горячей головкой по промежности, по краям входа, а потом ввести обратно и ввинтить снова вглубь, слушая, как от разных движений меняются его почти непрерывные стоны. Снова и снова, пока он беспорядочно ёрзает и подаётся навстречу. Снова и снова. Зачарованный тягучим ритмом, Такасуги целует его в потную спину и прижимается щекой, чувствуя, как Хиджикату бьёт мелкая дрожь.

— Гинтоки, — приподнимается и тихо произносит Такасуги, и они встречаются взглядами. Тот понимает без слов и, изогнувшись под Хиджикатой, наталкивается на его член. Такасуги может себе представить, почти вспомнить, как Гинтоки сжимает его внутри — так, как сейчас не может растянутый до предела, бессильно растянувшийся в объятиях Гинтоки Хиджиката, — и Такасуги заглядывается, как его член снова скользит в ритмично движущейся заднице Гинтоки. Снова и снова. Прерывисто дыша, Гинтоки подстраивается под темп жезла в руке Такасуги, окидывает его многообещающим взглядом. Хиджиката сжимает Гинтоки за плечи, его голос звучит выше, почти надрывно, — скорее, — перед глазами плывёт от жара. Такасуги прижимается к его бедру пахом, пачкая их обоих смазкой, наваливается и кусает горячую потную спину — скорее, — чувствует солёный вкус на языке, — скорее, — чувствует, как напрягается Хиджиката под ним, чувствует начало его сладких судорог…

*

— Шинске, — в голосе Бансая не было ни единой эмоции. Зеркальные стёкла очков прятали выражение его глаз.  
Такасуги попытался понять, что происходит: он лежал на боку в своей постели на корабле, тяжело дыша. В паху пульсировало чуть не до боли, но вместо прикосновений горячей кожи к нему липла мокрая от пота спальная юката и, похоже, у него был нехилый стояк. Он потёр лоб рукавом и вздохнул, стараясь удержать в памяти обрывки сна.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Уже полдень.  
— И?  
— Мы возвращаемся сегодня?  
Такасуги хмыкнул и отвернулся. Что за чёрт, таких снов у него не было уже лет десять, он давно не подросток. Но та штуковина — хренов дипломатический подарок — вот так идея...  
— Выметайся. Дай мне десять минут.

*

Они сидели рядом прямо на татами у открытого окна на корабле. Привычное тихое присутствие Бансая успокаивало.  
— Твоя мелодия меняется, Шинске. Последние несколько дней. Ты это знаешь.  
— М-м-м. Кажется, я нашёл что-то неожиданное. — Такасуги задумчиво прикурил кисэру. — Что-то, что я считал уничтоженным уже давно.  
Бансай молча сидел рядом. Как хорошо, что он не задаёт лишних вопросов.  
— Да, пожалуй, пора возвращаться. 

Волны мягко покачивали небольшой корабль. В окно доносились голоса грузчиков в гавани, резкий крик чаек. Прохладный вечерний ветер развеивал дым. Пора отчаливать и разбираться с заждавшимися делами. Такасуги поглаживал кисэру большим пальцем, предвкушая следующий визит в Эдо. Неизвестно, чем это могло кончиться — ведь в сущности ничего не изменилось. Его цель оставалась прежней, и Гинтоки всё ещё бесполезно прожигал так дорого купленную жизнь. То, что Такасуги видел, ничего не меняло. Возможно.  
Надо было хорошенько подумать и подготовиться к новым встречам. Перестроить планы. Предстояло заново познакомиться с Сакатой Гинтоки и Хиджикатой Тоширо, проверить их, узнать поближе. Впервые за долгое время стало интересно.  
***

Примечание: Гион был районом Киото, где гейши развлекали гостей на банкетах, и отличался от Шимабары — квартала красных фонарей, эквивалентного Ёшиваре в Эдо.


End file.
